the dieing brother part 2
by Playerstewart
Summary: fin comes back from a adventure carrying his dead brother in hand


div id="quizHeaderTitle" class="story_text" style="margin-right: 50px; margin-left: 50px; padding: 30px 0px 18px; line-height: 1.9em; margin-top: 15px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
h1 style="margin: 16px 0px 0px; text-align: center; opacity: 0.85; line-height: 1.7em !important;"The dieing brother part 2/h1  
h2 id="quizSubtitle" class="quizSubtitle" style="font-size: 1.3em; margin: 0px; z-index: 10; text-align: center; color: #444444; border: 0px; opacity: 0.85; line-height: 1.7em !important;" tabindex="0"The dieing brother/h2  
div class="quizAuthorList" style="line-height: 1.7em !important;"  
div style="line-height: 1.7em !important; color: #aaaaaa; text-align: center; cursor: pointer; font-size: 0.8em;"a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392); color: #888888; transition: color 0.4s, background-color 0.4s, box-shadow 0.4s; line-height: 1.7em !important;" title="Author" href=" jakestewart"Sans/a/div  
/div  
/div  
div id="rescontent" class="story_text" style="padding: 8px 0px 18px; line-height: 1.8em; margin-top: 15px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-right: 100px !important; margin-left: 100px !important;"  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Fin kicks obr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /pen the door and throws Jake's lifeless body on the table. with tears dripping down his face. when he heard a moan that gnarly sounded like Jake. but for a minute just for a minute he listened. but he herd noting sudinly ice bursting through the windows. and the ice King crashing through the side of there house fin screamed. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Chapter 2br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /And bemo runs through the living room. Bemo screamed fin. And fun stared at bemo with a scaly look. But there was no time for that at the moment. with a breath of cold silvery ice the ice King froze bemo. A high pitch yet came from bemo and in a flash. as fast as he got in the ice he was out. Thank God bemo said fin and bemo fluttered away quickly. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /CHAPTER 3br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Your going to pay for that said fin. Oh no you will pay the ice King said. And with a flash of lightning fin had cut the ice king. with blood dripping from his leg. the ice King tried to freeze fin. but oh no he was to fast. he jumped in the air doing to double flips. And landing on his feet fin dodged the ice Kings attack. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
/div 


End file.
